Enchanted (Thebackgroundponies2016style)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's Movie Spoof of "Enchanted (2007)." Cast: * Giselle Animated - Mavis Transylvania * Giselle Live/Action - Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends * Robert Phillip - Jamie Universe * Prince Edward Animated - Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs * Prince Edward Live/Action - Samurai Jack * Nathaniel Animated - Victor Maynott Monster in Paris * Nathaniel Live/Action - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Nancy Tremaine Animated - Sam Sparks with a Chance of Meatballs * Nancy Tremaine Live-Action - Ashi Jack * Morgna Phillip - Sophiana is Here Again * Queen Narrisa Animated - Frieda N'Ever After * Queen Narrisa Live/Action - Lord Dominator Over Yonder * Queen Narrisa as Hag Animated - Ericka Transylvania 3; Summer Vacation * Queen Narrisa as Hag Live/Action - The Spy from Apartment 8-I to the Wayne * Queen Narrisa as Dragon - Dragon Fu * Pip The Chipmunk Animated - Steve with a Chance of Meatballs * Pip The Chipmunk Live/Action - Petrie Land Before Time * Troll From Anderlasia - Kron Dinosaurs * Angela, a soap opera character - Ms. Keane Girls * Sam, Robert Phillip 's secretary - Rita Loud House * Pregnant Woman with Kids - Marcella Quest * Mary Ilene Caselotti - Wendy Corduroy Falls * Bus Driver - Svetlana Ratz * Small Man called Grumpy - Lord Starchbottom 7D * Arty - Hugh Test Test * Derelict Old Man - Old Man Oldman Magisworlds * The Construction Worker - Katz Modifyers, Jonah To The Wayne, El General and Nerd vs Mexicanos * Piegons, Cockroaches and Rats - Zig, Sharko and Bernie and Sharko, SwaySway, Buhdeuce and Ketta Breadwinners, Maggie Pesky and Rayna Cartflight Buzz on Maggie and Oggy and Jack and The Croakroches Gallery Mavisht2.png|Mavis as Giselle Animated Frankie-foster-89.3.jpg|Frankie Foster as Giselle Live/Action Historical Friction 010.png|Jamie as Robert Phillip Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Prince Edward Animated Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg|Samurai Jack as Prince Edward Live/Action Victor Maynott.png|Victor Maynott as Nathaniel Animated Vlad-lead-sucker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-46.5.jpg|Vlad as Nathaniel Live/Action Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Nancy Tremaine Animated Screenshot (2407).png|Ashi as Nancy Tremaine Live-Action S1e1 star with the wand.png|Star Butterfly as Morgna Phillip Frieda.jpg|Frieda as Queen Narissa Animated Lord Dominator.jpg|Lord Dominator as Queen Narrisa Live/Action Ericka.png|Ericka as Queen Narrisa as Hag Animated Spy.jpeg|The Spy from Apartment 8I as Queen Narrisa as Hag Live/Action Dragon.png|Dragon as Queen Narrisa as Dragon steve-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-33.5.jpg|Steve as Pip The Chipmunk Animated Petrie flying.jpg|Petrie as Pip The Chipmunk Live/Action Kron-dinosaur-9.39.jpg|Kron as Troll From Anderlasia Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-7.7.jpg|Miss Keane as Angela, a soap opera character S2E05B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png|Rita Loud as Sam, Robert Phillip 's secretary Marcella by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbg7py5.jpg|Marcella as Pregnant Woman with Kids Wendy-gravity-falls-96.8.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Mary Ilene Caselotti Svetlana.jpg|Svetlana as Bus Driver Char 123728.jpg|Lord Starchbottom as Small Man called Grumpy MV5BNTI3ODczNTM2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg2Nzg3MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg|Hugh Test as Arty Oldmanoldman3.png|Old Man Oldman as Derelict Old Man Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg|Katz Jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah Bandicam_2018-03-21_17-55-25-372.jpg|El General Nerd (Marcianos vs Mexicanos).png|Nerd as The Construction Worker Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Enchanted movies spoof